overworld_and_other_talesfandomcom-20200214-history
Project Runway: Virtual (season 3)
The third season of Project Runway: Virtual premiered on June 19, 2018, and concluded on June 29, 2018. The cast was announced on June 18, 2018. This season has the most contestants on the show, at fifteen. The winner was Final Fantasy III character Ingus. Robbie Rotten, Saki Tsuzura, and Waluigi competed on the first season of ''Project Runway: Virtual All Stars''. Waluigi placed 12th, Robbie placed 11th, and Saki placed 4th overall. Contestants Challenges KEY: * Green and WINNER indicates that the designer won the competition. * Blue and WIN indicates that the designer won the challenge. * Turquoise and HIGH indicates that the designer had the second highest score, but did not win. * Light blue and HIGH indicates that the designer had a high score, but did not win. * White and IN indicates the designer was safe. * Pink and LOW indicates the designer had a low score, but was not eliminated. * Orange and LOW indicates the designer was in the bottom two, but was not eliminated. * Red and OUT indicates the designer lost the challenge and was eliminated. Episodes Episode 1: A Fashion Wake-Up Call The fifteen newest designers must use bed materials to create a look that defines who they are as a designer. WINNER: Miku ELIMINATED:' Wilma' Episode 2: These Shoes Rule The designers must create high-fashion looks that accompany a pair of shoes. This challenge makes its return from season 2. WINNER:' Heart' ELIMINATED: Kyra Episode 3: Gorgeous Garden The remaining designers must design a look inspired by a certain flower in the season's first avant-garde challenge. WINNER:' Sara' ELIMINATED:' Wario' Episode 4: The Highs and Lows of Fashion The designers are put into teams of two and are asked to create a high-end signature look worthy of a master collection. On the second day of the challenge, the teams were asked to create a second "look for less", using only 10% of the budget for the first look and inspired by the signature look of one of the other teams. The winners of this challenge do not receive immunity. The pairs were: WINNER:' Saki and Miku' ELIMINATED:' Edward' Episode 5: Driving Force In the first unconventional challenge of the season, the designers must use car parts to create a glamorous look. WINNER: Waluigi ELIMINATED:' Heart' Episode 6: Acquired Taste In this three day challenge, the designers must create a high-end look inspired by a delicacy and a drink. WINNER: Ingus ELIMINATED:' Myrtle' Episode 7: Nature Is Calling Drawing inspiration from nature, the remaining designers headed to the DK Jungle to design an evening gown. From now on, the winner no longer receives immunity. WINNER:' Miku' ELIMINATED:' Edge' Episode 8: Fashion Takes Its Course The designers must create a cohesive collection inspired by a specific Mario Kart course. WINNER:' Ingus' ELIMINATED:' Waluigi' Episode 9: Showgirls The designers must create a dazzling and show-stopping stage look inspired by old-fashion showgirls. WINNER:' Ingus' ELIMINATED:' Fifi' Episode 10: Eye Candy The second unconventional challenge of the season sees the designers creating designs out of many different candies. WINNER:' Robbie' ELIMINATED:' Locke' Episode 11: Finale, Pt. 1 The remaining designers begin work on their Delfino Island Fashion Week collections. Each designer shows three pieces to the judges, and the final three is determined. A double elimination occurred this week. ADVANCED TO FASHION WEEK:' Ingus, Saki, Robbie' ELIMINATED:' Sara & Miku' Episode 12: Finale, Pt. 2 The final three show their collections at Fashion Week and the winner is crowned. SEASON 3 WINNER:' Ingus' ELIMINATED: Saki & Robbie